


The Rise and the Fall

by GravityFallsDown



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, F/M, Gore, M/M, and Dipper pines, and Will and Bill are brothers and yeah, blah blah balh, but like they are ALL human, ok thsi is VERY heavly inspired by Razia's Shadow: A musical, ok yes, so William in reverse Bill, this is WILLDIP, um yeah I might add tags idk yet is all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/GravityFallsDown
Summary: In a world separated into light and dark, two chosen ones are destined to bring the two sides back together; William, positive he one from the prophesy leaves his home and sets off on a adventure, much to his brothers displeasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI ALL! So if you follow my Exterreri fic, I apologist. I am going to continue that I swear, but I have been so bloody inspired by 'Razia's Shadow: A musical' right now. 
> 
> If you haven't listened it, please do! It's amazing, like... this is legit 98% based off that, soooo yeah. If you are going to read this, and want to follow along and listen to the songs as you read the story so you don't get spoilers (because it really will almost be the same, a few differences but not much), I will mentions what songs are for what chapters. Most chapters will be based on ONE song - this one however, is based on the whole first act, so with that being said, enjoy;
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebJtmQsfxOs  
> (Genesis -till- The Oracle)

Our story starts at the beginning, just like any other. 

It starts with the ‘Author’, the creator of all. The Author sorted out a home for his angels and his self - deciding upon making his own place when he could not find one. 

His two purest cherubs - Tadhiel and Hael - stood out above the rest during the creation, believing in the love and hope that would be possible in the new world. 

Tadhiel, though one of the hardest workers, felt underappreciated by the ‘author’. Feeling his skills were being abused, that he was surely made for greater things - but at last, his work went unnoticed by all, except for Hael. 

Hael used her words to calm the other, trying to ensure that his skills were indeed appreciated and well used; but Tadhiel refused to fully listen. He tried, of course, as one would when they fall in love. 

In attempt to distract himself from the frustration the Author caused in himself, Tadhiel tried to focus on his feelings for Hael, using his chance to admit his feeling as a distraction. 

Hael admitted she too had fallen for Tadhiel. 

From that day on, anytime Tadhiel would find himself ire with the Author’s indifference, Hael would be able to sooth him easier; but this did not stop Tadhiel from bringing up his case to the Author himself.

The Author looked upon Tadhiel emotionless, dismissing his cherub. So, Tadhiel made a plan.

The Cherub worked hard, trying to prove that he deserved the skill and gift he had, to prove that he was worthy of praise. 

He created artificial light - to which he called a lamp - a token of his skill, and his love for Hael. The people of the world loved the gift they had received from above, but not in the way Tadhiel had hoped for. The people thanked the Author, they worshiped him for the gift they received. 

Tadhiel once again visited the Author out of desperation, hopping the creator would still at least appreciate his work, but he was only gifted with a smile. 

Discouraged and vexed, Tadhiel left for the darkness.

In the darkness awaited Instet the snake, who used Tadhiel's weakness for recognition to convince the cherub to go out and destroy the lamps, bringing them to him. Ecstatic that someone understood his effort, Tadhiel did as the snake said.

The destruction of the gift they had received terrified the people of the world, and Micah was sent to obtain Tadhiel, and to hold him responsible - to exile him to the burning and destroyed place, taking the people to a new home. 

Micah opens Tadhiel's eyes to what he had done - showing the cherub that he had destroyed what he had worked so hard to make. Tadhiel apologised, begging to be forgiven, that he gave into the weakness inside of him; but Micah refused, leaving in haste to return to the people of the world - leaving Tadhiel to live alone in the darkness. 

The people of the world set upon building a wall, to separate themselves from Tadhiel - splitting the world in two - the light and dark. 

A prophecy was found by an oracle. One that talked about two chosen that were bound to meet - their true love strong enough to erase all the wrong, to return the world how it belonged - light and dark back as one. 

Many years passed - and nothing changed. The Dark and Light never intermingling, leaving the world in two. 

In the dark, two brothers - William the youngest, and the heir, Wilkin - whom preferred to go by Bill. As children they loved to read stories about the past, about how the factions came to be. William wished nothing more than to leave, of being one of the chosen - to fulfill the prophecy. 

Anyone that was aware of his dreams would laugh, even his own brother making him out to be a fool - calling him a romantic dreamer; but never once did William’s dedication waiver. One day, he would find the light.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is short, it's just an introduction, I also haven't re-read it or edited it... and my editor is in Japan right now and wont be able to well... edit much, so I apologize if it doesn't make sense at any point. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all are interested in this - even if not I'll continue writing it because I just need to, so yeah! Thanks. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos and well subscriptions are really appreciated and make me feel warm and fuzzy inside xD


End file.
